Crucio
by loveydoveywriter93
Summary: What if Harry had listened to Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic and cast the crucio curse on Bellatrix again? What would have happened?


Crucio

Crucio

Loveydoveywriter93

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter thingies

He ran at Bellatrix with all his might. She had killed Sirius! Harry raised his wand and yelled with all his might

"Crucio" Bellatrix screamed. The spell put her off her feet but only for a second. Harry was lost in a rage of anger; he didn't know anything but his own anger at Bellatrix. Then he heard a voice in his ear,

'You've got to mean it Harry. She killed him, she deserves it. You know the spell, Harry. Do it!" He didn't turn; he gave in to the voice and tried it again, and felt pleasure as he never had.

"Crucio" He saw Bellatrix lying on the floor, writhing in pain and agony. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and found he couldn't move.

"Enough" but he was still so angry. He was whipped around and faced Voldemort, he looked down and saw his reflection, he was shaking and his eyes were red. Staring up at Voldemort, he saw the man leer down at him.

"You have produced an Unforgivable Curse, boy" Voldemort said in his high-pitched voice and when Harry made no response, he laughed, "Did you enjoy it?" The red light that surrounded Harry's vision began to fade, he could see clearly again.

"What?" the answer seemed stupid, but it was all Harry's brain was capable of saying. It seemed strange, that he was with Voldemort and he wasn't killing him.

"Get away from him, Tom" Dumbledore's voice said. Harry heard it but he couldn't comprehend it, all of it was blurry except Voldemort's eyes. Those red orbs kept him entranced. He felt Voldemort say something to Dumbledore and then to Bellatrix, who grasped his arm and pulled in a tight tube. It was all he knew until he awoke, and the first thing he saw was Bellatrix. Fury arose in him once more but she stopped it with one finger against his lips, what was she doing?

"Shh, be quiet Harry" she said and rocked him lightly. She left him on the floor and she left, leaving Harry to his thoughts. What on earth was going on! He looked around, he was in a small bedroom, and it vaguely reminded him of the smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive. There was one bed in the corner of the room and it was filled with the broken remnants of old inventions and creations. Harry wondered for a moment, was he an old creation of Voldemort that was about to end up in the room like the rest of the remnants. But then he remembered, Voldemort had kidnapped him, not killed him. Something was up that Dumbledore hadn't said, figured. Dumbledore didn't say anything to Harry anymore, it was so frustrating, but before Harry could get into an internal conflict on Dumbledore, the door handle creaked open. He immediately stood and assumed a Muggle fighting stance. Though it seemed stupid, it was the only defense he had. Bellatrix entered the room. It wasn't Voldemort, but Harry was far from neutral at Bellatrix. With a roar of anger, he started to pounce on her but she turned her face to his. In the moment, it seemed time stopped. Harry could no more attack her than retreat. She smiled something odd for a Death Eater.

"I brought you some food" she said quietly and put a tray of steaming soup and crackers on the floor. Harry was furious but now the curiosity overrode even that. He found he could retreat and rub his arms defensively. She walked around the tray and looked at him with something akin to mothering. Almost absentmindedly, she lifted her frail hand and brushed some of his bangs out of his face to show the scar and traced it with her light fingers. Harry felt he should brush her lingering fingers but the mothering was something he had never experienced within memory except from Mrs. Weasley. Suddenly Harry heard footsteps outside the door and pushed the woman away rudely. Bellatrix somehow seemed to understand and stepped into the shadows of the wall. It was odd how when she had killed Sirius she had been so bright and obvious to him but now she was like a snowflake, coming and going too quick for the naked eye to discern. Harry snapped himself back to attention and waited proudly for the door to open. This time it was Voldemort. He looked at Harry disdainfully,

"Scrawny Child" he said scornfully, and made as if to hit him. Harry immediately stepped back but retorted as he did so

"What's that to you?" Voldemort seemed to suddenly remember something and turned quickly to the left so that Harry could not see his face. Everything was turning out quite odd. He cautiously took a step toward Voldemort and he realized the man flinched. While it gave him a boost of confidence, it also confused him immensely. Why was Voldemort afraid of him, Harry Potter? It made no sense.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Dumbledore paced around his office in agitation. How could Harry have been kidnapped under his very nose! As he was going to calm down and look at the situation from a normal point of view, Minerva burst into his office.

"Albus! Albus! Ginny Weasley just gave me a letter and said it was from Hermione to you but now she is no where to be found" Dumbledore held out his hand wordlessly, everything was wrong, what else could go wrong. He read the note

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'm sorry if I have left in a fast unconventional manner, I know that is not the way you would have expected me to go but nothing goes as planned, does it? To inform you quickly and efficiently, I have traveled (or will have when Ginny gives this to Professor McGonagall to give to you) back in time to change the past and kill Tom Riddle. I know that this is rather unexpected and seemed rather reckless. I suppose it is, but I won't have Harry die at the hands of a cold-blooded killer. Who knows? Maybe I was too late and he was gone or then again, maybe I'm not… I'm counting on that. Don't tell Ron I did this, he thinks I went to hide my family; I'm perfectly content with that story being spread. I hope I come back, I don't know what to do. Tom Riddle scares me by reputation and so I hope I succeed. Give Harry my best regards if he returns, tell Ron and the rest of the Weasely's I love them dearly and regard them as my family and please tell Professor McGonagall, I wouldn't be who I am today without her wit and all her help. I will never forget her; I regard her as a mother. And you, I could go on forever about inspirational quotes but I will say one thing, "Music, a magic beyond all we do here" that was you in year one for me. I don't know if you realized how much I loved the modesty. I still love you and will always. Best of regards and all the safe wishes I could grant,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Dumbledore put down the parchment and handed it to Minerva; she read it quickly and started to cry,

"Stupid Girl" she whimpered through tears, "Shall I round up her friends and tell them the prearranged story?" Dumbledore nodded once and dismissed Minerva with one flimsy gesture of his hand. He sat down at his desk with a sigh; it was almost too much to bear. Two-Thirds of the Golden Trio gone to irretrievable places, even one in the past, it would much harder to calm down now.

Meanwhile in the past.

Hermione looked around at Hogwarts. It wasn't much different 50 years ago. The castle was newer looking then, she thought as she ascended the stairs to find the Headmaster's office. Professor Dippet sat at the desk as she entered the room. She knew Tom Riddle was in his 6th year here.

"Hello dear" he said in an old voice, he seemed tired out and his eyes glanced over her clothes. Fortunately, she had found a store that sold the knee high socks, the knee length black skirt and old shirt and robes. It hadn't been relatively easy but that didn't really matter, she had to kill Tom Riddle.

"Hello sir, I have a letter for you." The Headmaster blinked his eyes in confusion

"You're not a student?"

"No sir, I'm from a school up in French area and my school Headmistress requested that you would sort me here because she believes I have potential to be better here than there. I'm delivering her request to you"

"What is your name, child?"

"Jenna Rookwood" Hermione answered confidently and handed over the letter,

_Dear Headmaster Dippet,_

_Forgive me for the intrusive way in which I must make my request. My star student, Jenna Rookwood, has shown potential we can not cultivate at our small school, Un Ecole de Handel, it is merely a school to raise the standards of low witches but I can tell our Jenna needs an environment similar to Hogwarts to fully grow. I would be much indebted if you would accept Jenna under terms of an exchange student, she is in "6__th__ year" as your curriculum puts it. I don't know many of your customs. Please take good care of her._

_Much indebted,_

_Headmistress Icala Ieia Ixia_

Hermione held his breathe, she hoped he bought the story. Thankfully, he smiled and looked at her with favor.

"Well, okay then Jenna, if you would follow me to our Transfiguration Professor's office" and with that Jenna and Dippet left the office to travel to an office. Hermione avoided the stares of her soon to be classmates and soon they arrived at an office. Professor Dippet knocked on the door and said loudly,

"Albus, I need to see you"

"Oh Dippet, please come in" Dippet opened the door to reveal Dumbledore to Hermione. She had to work hard to control her emotions as she watched a younger Dumbledore stand up from a meeting with a student.

"Oh, Tom" Dippet said delightedly, and Hermione froze. She slowly turned to see Tom Riddle staring at her. The breath she had been holding caught in her throat, Tom Riddle was more than she had known. There was a sort of aura that emanated from him that intrigued her but scared her senseless. He looked politely at Dippet,

"Oh hello, Professor Dippet. May I ask who the young lady is?" Dippet smiled warmly,

"This, Tom, is Jenna Rookwood. She is transfer student from a French school" Dumbledore rose with delight,

"French!" he said happily, "I have been so wanting to converse in that lovely language" and spewed off a reel of French. "Bonjour. Comment allez vous? C'est bon" Dippet, Dumbledore and Tom looked at her and she took a deep breath.

"Bonjour. C'est bon trop." Dumbledore smiled and all three men stared at her. Thankfully, Hermione did know French. She smiled,

"I like French too" she smiled at them all,

"Anyways" Dippet said, clearing his throat, "Could I borrow the Sorting Hat, Albus, her Headmistress requested we sort her in 6th year" Albus smiled and retrieved the Hat.

"Certainly" Dippet placed it on her head and she waited for the Hat to speak,

"Oh, look at this. A time traveler" the Hat exclaimed in her head, "Well, I'd better examine this closely. Huffelpuff isn't ambitious enough for you, I can tell. Gryffindor, you really want to go there but something about you is different then from when I'm going to sort you in the future. Hmmm, no. That narrows our choices down to Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw isn't a bad place but something about that is not to your liking. You don't like the small part it plays in the whole scheme of things. So, that leaves Slytherin. Lets think, you are determined, ambitious and will do anything to complete your task, I see." It went silent for a moment before shouting out

"SLYTHERIN" Hermione lifted the hat to see Dumbledore's smile not as wide while Dippet and Tom looked stunned. Tom had been banking on the new girl in Ravenclaw while Dippet had thought Huffelpuff. They both conjured up smiles and congratulated her profusely,

"Good job, Jenna. This means you are in the house with Tom. He is our Head Prefect so he will help you around." Hermione turned around to see Tom's eyes. Unlike the rest of his unthreatening pose and kind almost disposition, his eyes told the real story. They swam with calculations about her and all his thoughts.

"Tom, would you mind doing that"

"No, not at all Professor Dippet" Tom said and looked at Hermione, offering a plastered smile, "I'm sure you'll enjoy Hogwarts very much, Jenna" With that Tom led her out of the room; they walked silently down the halls. As they reached the dungeons, he turned around and regarded her with disdain.

"Yes?" she said shortly,

"Let me put one thing straight, you will not follow me around and you will learn everything yourself. I am your superior, even though you are a pureblood."

"First of all" Hermione said coldly, "I don't want to follow you around and I would want to learn everything myself and you will never be my superior" At these last six words, he turned and pinned her against the wall and looked deep in her eyes. Suddenly she felt woozy, and it seemed Tom Riddle had control over her. For a second she didn't struggle and her movements became sluggish. Blackness clouded the edges of her vision and she felt him probing her mind to see Harry and Ron. He didn't spas and she knew everything was okay. For a moment, she totally surrendered to him, it was horrible, he controlled everything and he planted something akin to fear of him in her mind. He let go and broke eye contact. She fell to the ground and he looked at her without pity,

"I am your superior" he spit out and turned to leave. Before he went 3 steps, she put her head up and spit back,

"You will never have control over me" he turned and pulled out his wand, touching her forehead, but he didn't strike. It almost seemed he thought for a moment,

"Perhaps not in the way you will realize it" he muttered and looked at her again, "But I will have control of you, believe me, if you are in Slytherin, then I have control of you. It just depends how much. If you prove yourself of worth to me then perhaps I will have more control of you then you ever would expect or perhaps you will prove yourself of nothing and I will have barely any control, but somehow I highly doubt that" and with that, he pulled her up and pushed her into the Slytherin common room.

Meanwhile with Harry.

Harry looked up at Voldemort and took a breath,

"Voldemort, I want to know why you kidnapped me" It was simple question but it stumped Voldemort, he opened his mouth, lost for words,

"I kidnapped you because, because I want to get to know you better"

It seemed odd that the Dark Lord, his evilness would want to get to know him better…….


End file.
